Hidden From View
by Blackheart0.o
Summary: A Spy and You story done for a friend. Reviews are loved and an author's note enclosed


_Author's Note_

_~I, for some reason, am trying to do an "insert class name here" and you for each class. If it all goes well and people seem to like it, I might consider doing one of those things where you give me a character you made up, and I make a story about them and someone else from the game made up for that person. I don't know though tell me if you want one or if I should start it because I'll make one up, reviews are loved._

_-J_

_-IGNORE ME! I'M JUST A LINE! -_

Hidden From View

You quietly stirred your morning coffee around in your cup, waiting for the signal for an intruder. You were given the _most fun job ever_, which is watching the intelligence. Though it was the "intelligence", you didn't find it too important. Just another stack of papers that you would bet your life on that the other team has the same ones in a BLU briefcase.

An alarm finally rang out and you held your shotgun by the little room.

You wait five minutes, nothing.

You wait ten minutes, nothing.

You wait fifteen minutes, absolutely nothing.

"Damn!" You exclaim, pounding your fist into the wall and recoiling once you felt the pain. "Better not be that stupid Scout pulling the alarm again. If he does that one more time, I'm gonna –"and you never get to finish your thought because a knife was pushing against your wind pipe. That stupid BLU spy, he always gets you. "Ah, it zeems zat you are trapped, no?" You try to elbow him in the chest to get him off, but you are slammed into the wall you were just punching. "Let's get ziz over with quickly."

"I zink not!" came from another familiar French voice from across the hall and then you jumped when a bullet was fired and the body on your back fell to the ground lifeless. The other spy came over to you and slid off his watch. "Here, take ziz and use it to hide yourself. Should prove useful on ziz job, no?" You nod and he runs off somewhere else, most likely to find the other spare watch back in the Resupply room.

You put on the watch and played with it for a little. None of the buttons worked and it didn't even tell time. _A watch, how the hell am I supposed to protect myself with a watch?_ You though, but then you hit a button on the side and heard a swooshing noise. You jumped at it, and then looked back at the watch and noticed something awesome. _I'm invisible!_

You spent the rest of you day on Intelligence Guard Duty hiding from Scouts who thought they were safe and then putting your shotgun right to their head. This went on for hours and you began a tally of how many times that stupid scout came in and still couldn't find you. He made it to fifteen times.

The Announcer had decided BLU went through enough humiliation and ended the day with a victory for you and your team. You knew the Spy would want his watch back, but you wanted to do a little snooping first. You've always wanted to know more about your teammates, right? What's a little invasion of their privacy by watching what they do in their rooms going to do?

You go to Scout first, hiding in his tiny closet. You look out to find him staring out his window and a rainbow that just formed across the sky. You managed to get closer and you heard tiny sobs, _I guess rainbows do make him cry huh?_ You thought as you muted your laughs and ran into Soldier's room.

Your eyes instantly watered as you smelled the strong scent of gun powder and gun cleaner. Soldier was sitting in front of security cameras, looping footage of the outside. You walk out of the room casually and decided that he wasn't ever the most exciting person and moved on.

You walked into the Pyro's room next. The door to the small bathroom in its room was shut, so you guessed it was in there. Pryo came out, towel still around it, and you gasped at what it really was. You bound out of the room and cheered in your mind, _I was right! Heavy owes me five bucks!_

_Author's Note_

_I still am not sure what Pryo even is! Does anyone?_

-ANOTHER LINE! -

You zip in and out of the other rooms with ease, not too much was happening in the other rooms though. Demoman was drunk as usual and passed out on his cot. Heavy was busy making and nearly inhaling sandviches. Engineer was working on new designs for his machines in the field, Sniper was just sitting there doing absolutely nothing (big thriller there), and Medic was reading in his office. The one room left you had was Spy's.

He wasn't in there, so you went through some of his stuff, hoping to learn about the mysterious man behind the mask. You happened to find his journal, sitting right on top of his bed like it was asking to be taken. You, of course, accepted said invitation and ran to your room to read.

March 23, 2010

Sent to this horrible base, nothing to do. The people here are quite boring, nothing to great about them. They're all crazy in their own way. 

April 16, 2010

Ugh, the stupid Scout boy won't leave me alone. Tried to get me to teach him how to play cards, but I just cheated him out of $100. Again, such a stupid boy.

You laughed at this, now realizing you and the Spy have something in common, hatred of the Scout.

May 20, 2010

You remember that that was the day you arrived here, and you read on to see if he said anything about you.

A new recruit came today. Not the brightest of all but certainly not the dumbest. Might be of use to me. Supposedly, the recruit was put on guard duty. Must mean it is an idiot.

Your smile turned to a frown as you read on, only to find one more entry for today's day.

September 18, 2010

New recruits. Always so predictable.

You sat there confused for a bit until you heard the swooshing noise behind you. You looked at your watch and saw you were still cloaked but then you turned around. "Again, zo predictable."

You jump up when you see Spy glaring at you, looking like he's about to carve out your insides with his knife.  
Zo, you thought you could beat ze spy at spying? Pathetic." He said, grabbing hold of your collar and dragging you really close to him so you could smell the smoke from a cigarette off his suit. "If I were you, I wouldn't hope for help tomorrow." He grabbed the watch off of your wrist and stormed out of your room.

And his words were true, the first day you get to leave intelligence duty, you were shot, stabbed, bludgeoned, burned, shredded to bits, sniped, and Jarate'd. It was certainly not your day, and when you expected help from Spy, he never showed up. You went about your day being slaughtered and finding out that you really hated Sniper's "little presents in a jar" were completely disgusting when you weren't the one laughing at whoever had it on them.

Soldier was getting angry at you for clogging up the Respawn system, so you were sent back downstairs to intelligence duty. You hated that stupid briefcase, you thought you finally got away for it, but today wasn't your day. You sat down on the floor and played with your gun when you heard footsteps. You knew the alarm didn't go off, but it was best you get up and look.

You walked around the corner and heard the cease fire call, so it didn't matter who it was anyway, you didn't see anyone or anything anyway. You turned around to go back to your position before Soldier came down here and accused you of being lazy when something grabbed your ankle.

You jumped and had the gun pointed down at your foot, but you saw that familiar gloved hand gripping for dear life on it. You heard a faint wheeze from the person and then a single word. "Help." You got the person up and saw it was Spy. "Why don't you just let the respawn machine take over and fix you up?" You said, looking down at him while you set him on a clean table and picked up a small medkit. "I do not trust zat machine."

"And what about the Medic? He's here for this kind of reason you know." He looked up and laughed quietly, "I do not trust zat quack touching me." You roll your eyes and patch up his chest wound from a few shots and helped him back up. He started to hold his face and you noticed the rip in his mask. "Maybe I should take a look at that." You say, lifting your hands up to remove the mask that always hid his face from view. "No," he said "I've always worn it. It's not coming off, it's just a scratch."

You look at him, _What a baby, _you think, _pouting over a stupid mask. What's he got to hide under there?_ You take a second to think of what to do next, and you rip off the mask to find the face below. He covered his face in his hands but you pulled them back to see what's underneath. His short black hair was everywhere and his cold blue eyes were staring right through you. You looked at the cut to fond that it indeed was just a scratch.

"I guess it is okay then." You said, picking up his mask to let him put it back on. He had it in his hand, but you looked at him and he smirked a bit, "Maybe you could make it go away faster?" You gave him an odd stare and he leaned in for a short kiss. He then whispered, "Kiss it and make it better." You did so, tasting a small bit of blood and sweat, a mixture that was somewhat alluring to you. He pulls you into him again and you two share a long passionate kiss that lasted for a while. You heard the Soldier coming and panicked that he would see that you weren't at your spot and would be lectured later. Spy saw this and pulled you close for another kiss, this time activating his cloaking watch and holding you so you turned invisible to, hidden from view.


End file.
